Killian and Freya
The relationship of Freya Beauchamp and Killian Gardiner was complicated throughout the Season 1 because she was engaged Killian's brother , while both had feelings for each other. Early History It's assumed that Killian is the reincarnation of Henry and that he is Freya's soulmate who has returned to find her. Season 1 In Pilot Freya had a dream about a handsome guy that she kissed that turned out to be Killian. As Freya was always aware of her magic she assumed that the dream was a vision and got nervous. During the party she sees Killian and finds out he is Dash's younger brother, making her freak out about it. During a momentary Lapse she follows him to the bathroom and they share an intense kiss and the roses behind them catch fire. Freya then regrets it and run away, as Freya runs down the hall, Rose petals explode from their vases. Killian pays a visit to her at work and flirts with her a little bit. Inviting her over to his boat after her shift tonight. Freya squirms a little bit and tries to get rid of him reminding him she's engaged with his brother and that last night was just a momentary relapse. Killian makes a nasty comment and Freya throws a drink in his face. Later in the night Freya has a dream where she jumps into his arms and they kiss passionately.She asks why he looks so sad and he says been waiting for this moment 400 years. And it's not even really happening which implies that they had met in previous lives. After that she decides to talk to her sister Ingrid, and find out what she thinks. Freya tells Ingrid that altough she loves Dash, she has desires for Killian. After that Killian stops by at the bar again and says that they should try to be friends and she agrees. In Marilyn Fenwick, R.I.P After being trapped in a painting by Doug a past life lover, Freya storms off to the docks where she sits with Killian and watches the stars. In Today I Am a Witch, Freya has a dream where she makes out with Killian and Dash walks in the room and bust them. Later in the Episode Killian helps her serving the clients at the bar and is given a job as a bartender by Roger. Killian asks if she still has dreams about him and when the two get close, the shelf of glasses behind Freya falls down and breaks, Freya then storms out. When Freya tells Dash that his brother got a job at the bar, he gets angry and explains to Freya that he is worried because Killian slept with his ex-fiance Elyse. Freya then goes confront Killian about that and the two argue, he tells her their relationship was rocky to begin with but Freya does not believe him. Freya then tells him that she knows that he has always tried to steal Dash's woman but Killian stresses that Dash has lied. In a Few Good Talisman Penelope asks Freya's help in order to make Dash and Killian make up. She agrees to help because she wants Penelope to like her.At the bar she sees Killian and go after him to ask him to go have dinner in Fair Haven that night because his mother would like him and Dash to get along. He asks the reason his mother couldn't ask him herself and Freya states that she didn't know how to approach him so she agreed to try, he gets angry and asks if she belive he'd anything for her and she awnser that she is only doing that because she is going to be his sister-in-law and she wants her husband and him to get along.He says he can't attend because he has a date and Freya gives up leaving. Tumblr mxgd6wIjfR1qlwzxvo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mwlort56Ik1rjrfw0o1 500.png Tumblr mvqkd5q6zc1r4ot2vo1 250 (2).gif Tumblr mxwao5BKBg1ruddb1o1 1280.png 0.jpg Tumblr mx2nbex2TZ1sjl1vko4 250.jpg Category:Relationships